


Not Estranged, Not From Us

by Stranded_In_The_Cosmos



Category: Bright Young Things, Mary Reilly (1996)
Genre: Bradshaw Needs A Hug, Bradshaw and Miles are siblings, Bradshaw is Queer, Bradshaw was estranged from his father's side of the family, Crossover, Family Reunions, Gen, He loves his Miles very much, Lady Maitland is a strong woman who takes no shit, Miles is still babey of the family, Miles needs a hug, Separated by Divorce and Space, Tiger isn't a dick in this one, and his sibs, he's still got his mom's though, not from her ex-husband especially
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29692251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stranded_In_The_Cosmos/pseuds/Stranded_In_The_Cosmos
Summary: Bradshaw was only a little nervous.“Darling? Your fidgeting and near shaking again,” Miles had pointed out as he walked by in the flat.Okay, maybe ‘a little’ was an understatement. But how couldn’t he be driven up the walls mad with anxiety? It wasn’t everyday one was going to meet the part of their family they hadn’t seen in well over a decade and their sibling’s friends. It wasn’t everyday Bradshaw met many people to begin with.Or:Miles and Bradshaw meet accidentally when he flees to France, and now, Bradshaw's meeting everyone.
Relationships: Miles Maitland & Agatha Runcible, Miles Maitland & Bradshaw, Miles Maitland & His Friends, Miles Maitland & His Sisters, Miles Maitland & Lady Maitland, Miles Maitland/Tiger





	Not Estranged, Not From Us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blazelight_Shine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blazelight_Shine/gifts).



> So I am having Feelings about Bradshaw being sibs with Miles Maitland. They were separated in their parents divorce and never got a chance to talk much. Both queer as rainbows, but Bradshaw ended up with his very homophobic father, and was estranged the moment he accidentally outed himself, but the matter was kept private. Miles was fortunate enough to stay with his mother, who’s a lot more accepting. Of course he still suffered the price of queerness, but differently. So, Bradshaw getting to meet Miles’ friends and the rest of his not homophobic family.

Bradshaw was only a little nervous. 

“Darling? Your fidgeting and near shaking again,” Miles had pointed out as he walked by in the flat. 

Okay, maybe ‘a little’ was an understatement. But how couldn’t he be driven up the walls mad with anxiety? It wasn’t everyday one was going to meet the part of their family they hadn’t seen in well over a decade and their sibling’s friends. It wasn’t everyday Bradshaw met many people to begin with. 

“Are you alright dear?” Miles asked softly, setting down what he was reading beside him, and patting the space to the other side. “Come, sit for a moment, tell me what’s gotten on your nerve’s so if you wish,”

Bradshaw sat and Miles wrapped an arm around him, he leaned into the touch. “It’s silly Miles, I’m deathly anxious to be meeting everyone this afternoon, I’ve never been good much with meeting new people, much less some being family,” 

“Oh, come now,” Miles said, taking Bradshaw’s hands. “They’ll adore you, truly. Not just because they have a relation to you or to me,” 

“I believe you Miles, but it does little to ease my nerves,” Bradshaw actually doubted the words, but he thought it best to try and not give into such thoughts. 

“I understand dear,” Miles smiled gently. “Truly, I wish I could more, but I promise, you’ll see it for yourself,” 

Bradshaw smiled. “I count on it,” 

-

Bradshaw barely had a moment to say hello before he was pulled into a tight almost crushing hug. There was silence between him and whoever hugged him, but after a moment he was let go. 

“Ah, um, sorry about that,” The woman apologized, he recognized her a little, Lady Maitland, his mother. “It’s been a very long time since I last saw you Bradshaw, a little emotional you know,” She smiled sweetly. 

“He’s not going anywhere mum,” Miles gently teased. “I don’t blame you though,” 

“Ah, it’s nice to meet you uh-ma’am?” Bradshaw greeted. 

“Don’t be so formal dearest,” Lady Maitland said. “Be as personal as you wish, or not, of course,” 

“Alright,” Bradshaw said. 

“Well, if it isn’t the mysterious Maitland you’ve all been talking about,” Mary stood beside Lady Maitland. “You must be Bradshaw, so I’ve heard, it’s nice to finally meet you. Name’s Mary,” Mary held out her hand and Bradshaw shook it. 

“Pleasure to meet you,” 

Another Maitland daughter stood beside Mary. “Nice to meet you as well, Bradshaw, it was quite the effort to get everyone gathered up to see you, but it seems to be well worth it. My name is Lorry by the way,” 

Bradshaw smiled. “All the same to you,” 

“Good to see you again Bradshaw,” The eldest Maitland child came up to Bradshaw, she was nearly a head taller than him and held herself strongly. “You were so little when you left,” 

Bradshaw remembered her a little, a newly minted teen when he had gone. It was all blurry though, much like the memories he had of his mother. “Your name, it was something like...Petal wasn’t it?” 

“Close,” Leaf cracked a smile. “Leaf. Father had an affinity for odd names didn’t he?” 

“Lucky I only let him name two of you,” Lady Maitland joked. 

Bradshaw laughed. “Fair enough,” 

“Wait a minute,” Mary said. “How old are you Bradshaw?” 

“Oh, just a few years older than Miles,” Bradshaw answered. 

“Yes! Miles is still the baby of the family,” Mary laughed. 

Miles pouted, before brightening up. “Ah, I was wondering when the rest of you would show up,” 

A pair of men and a pair of women showed up. Bradshaw prayed he’d be able to keep up. 

“Oh hush it Miles,” The short blonde woman said. “We didn’t just come for you, you know, well, most of us didn't,” She shot a glance to the stocky man beside her. 

“Oh, you wound me truly,” Miles laughed. “It’s good to see you Aggie, you too Adam, Nina,” 

“It’s nice to meet all of you,” Bradshaw smiled. 

“Ignoring someone Miles?” The stocky man, who Bradshaw presumed wasn’t Adam, growled. 

“It’s hard not to tease you a little love,” Miles responded coyly. The man took up Miles wrist and kissed it. “Tiger, please, we’re in public love,” 

:Ah, you must be the man Miles is so fond about,” Bradshaw said. “He talks about you much, in private of course,” 

“Ah, yes,” Tiger sorted himself out. “It’s nice to meet you,” 

“Well, should we be going now we’ve met? We are pressed for time, been planning this for a little bit you know,” Miles asked, and everyone nodded. 

Bradshaw smiled, this was going to be okay. 

He knew it. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave a comment and a Kudos if you enjoyed!


End file.
